


Those Sounds You Make

by A_Lucy_Goose



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fem!Pyro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lucy_Goose/pseuds/A_Lucy_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s never too early in the morning for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Sounds You Make

The stillness of the early morning was abruptly broken by a surprised sort of sound directly followed by Sniper’s familiar rusty laughter. However, it only momentarily filled up the silence of the camper completely before fading again.

“Why’d you always do that to me, eh?” He grumbled and rubbed his eyes. Sleep still clung to the words even as a vague grin remained.

Next to him, Pyro just shrugged her shoulders. “I dunno. I guess I just like the sounds you make.”

“The sounds I make?”

“Yeah… You make some pretty good ones.”

She certainly sounded more awake than he was. He wondered how long she’d been up by now. She did tend to be worse about sleep than he was surprisingly.

“Yeah? Good ones like what?” Sniper as suddenly curious.

Pyro blushed and hid her face somewhere between the pillow and his arm pit.

“I can’t make them. They’re yours,” she mumbled.

Okay. Well, he supposed that was fair.

“But they’re really great. Um… like…” She started softly but hesitated for a moment. “When we’re together I can tell you’re trying to be quiet sometimes but you still make them for me. Little… um…” She paused trying to find the word. “Grunting? Yeah little grunting noises. Sometimes you say words too. But you’re so quiet and your voice it’s so… Rough. I didn’t always know what they mean but they’re still nice. They _feel_ nice. Like they’re just for me.”

As he was quietly trying to process what he’d just heard, Sniper was speechless, if a little breathless. Here he was, virtually trapped in his camper’s little bed with this woman who was suddenly laying out every detail of what he sounded like in her ear when they were fucking and he couldn’t really do anything but lie there and stew in his own embarrassment not to mention the burgeoning strains of lust. Even so it seemed pretty strange that this was something that he’d never talked about with _anyone_ up until now. Of course he wasn’t ever completely quiet during sex. Who was?

“My favorite one though,” she continued with sort of innocence that he could in no way reconcile with the way she was slowly pulling him apart, “Is the one you make when you’re just about to finish. Those little, tiny hitched breaths. I don’t even think you realize you’re doing it but those are the best.”

“Crikey,” he croaked, the word caught roughly in his suddenly very dry throat.

“You asked.”

“Yeah. I did.”

More silence.

“So, you hear that… er… even when you’re...”

He didn’t have to say it. Though, it’s wasn’t like it was taboo or anything. Not that there was much of anything that when it came to her or them for that matter. It was pretty much understood between them that sometimes her mind would wander to that place of hers even when they were together and that was okay. He wasn’t one to judge. Everyone had their own set of peculiarities he figured and he certainly wasn’t the exception here.

Her response was at first unintelligible, something he was patient enough to grow used to. The sound of it vibrated against the bit of him she was still hiding against. But then, “Yeah. At first I guess I wasn’t so sure if they were real or not. But then I started paying closer attention and now I know I like it better here with you.”

Well, what did a guy say to something like that? He couldn’t help but feel more than a little flattered despite himself.  

“Well, that’s good to know.”

She didn’t give him a chance to ponder too long on the inadequacy of that statement however.

“Ow! Py! Christ.” He found that he was chuckling even as he rubbed at the sore spot she’s been worrying on his stomach. It would be a little reminder he’d get to feel for the rest of the day as he sat in his roost during today’s match. “You really know how to keep a guy’s ego in check don’t cha?”

She just hummed, apparently rather pleased with herself, “It’s because I like that sound too.”

Well, he supposed there was no use arguing with that.

 

 


End file.
